After the Accident
by 1996kadygirl
Summary: Right after seeking help from the trolls, the royals head back to the castle, trying to soak everything in. Elsa's overwhelmed with it all, but her mother is there to help her feel better. One shot.


After getting help from the trolls, King Agdar and Queen Idun rode back to the castle on their horses with their two daughters in tow. Elsa was sitting in front of her mother, her head down in shame. Anna was asleep in her father's arms. The ride was long and silent, with the king and queen occasionally giving each other sad glances.

When they had finally arrived at the castle, they had their horses sent back to the stables and walked inside their home. One of the servants, Gerda, approached them.

"Your majesties, did everything go alright?" the servant asked.

"Yes, everything went well. Thank you for your concern, Gerda," Agdar said with a small smile.

Gerda smiled back and gave a slight bow. Before she could walk away, Idun piped up.

"Gerda, would you mind taking Anna back to her room?" she asked.

"Of course, my queen," Gerda said.

The kind servant took Anna gently from the king's arms and walked off.

"What about me, Mama?" Elsa asked.

Idun looked down at her eldest, who was holding her hand, waiting for an answer.

"Elsa, we need to talk," Agdar said, his tone firm.

Idun quickly placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Agdar…please. Can this wait until tomorrow?" she asked.

"It's best to talk now than later," he said.

"But she's been through enough tonight. We all have," she protested.

"Idun, please don't start," Agdar said, slightly raising his voice.

The queen let out a sigh and nodded. The three royals walked down the hall to the king and queen's room. Agdar sat on the bed and sat Elsa onto his lap. Idun placed herself beside him.

"Elsa…there's going to be some changes," Agdar began.

"What kind of changes?" Elsa asked.

"We're going to help you try to control your powers. To do that, however, you and Anna need to spend some time apart," he said.

"You mean…I can't play with Anna anymore?" Elsa asked, eyes widened.

"You two can spend time with each other once you have full control of your magic. We do not want another incident," Agdar said.

Elsa nodded, feeling defeated.

Idun couldn't bear to see her daughter so heartbroken. She looked at Agdar.

"Darling, may I have a few moments alone with Elsa? Please?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he said.

He gave Elsa a kiss on her head and sat her down beside her mother. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Idun looked down at her 8-year-old and slowly started stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry this happened tonight, sweetheart," she said.

"Mama, it's all my fault. All I wanted was to play with Anna, but I hurt her," Elsa said, voice cracking.

"It was an accident," Idun said.

"But I still hurt her! Papa's right. I need to control my powers before we can play again…or do anything again," Elsa said, a tear escaping.

Idun pulled Elsa onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Elsa leaned against her mother and curled up like she did when she was younger. Idun began to sing softly:

_Listen to me, dear,  
>It's nothing there to fear<br>You are close to me  
>And that was meant to be<em>

_It won't hurt you here_  
><em>You're power's coming clear<em>  
><em>This icy storm inside<em>  
><em>You only need to hide<em>

_It was not your fault_  
><em>Your magic went out cold<em>  
><em>But I am sure with that:<em>  
><em>Your sister will forget<em>

_She'll be fine again_  
><em>But it can't stay the same<em>  
><em>You have to hide it now<em>  
><em>'Cause Anna do not know<em>

"But, Mama, I'm afraid! I don't know what's happening with me!" Elsa said, bursting into tears.

"Elsa, you'll be fine. It's a part of you and you need to learn to live with it. You can control it," Idun said, gently.

"No, I can't! I don't even know how and what if I'm going to hurt someone of you again?" Elsa asked, covering her face.

"No…you won't," Idun said.

The queen began to rock her daughter back and forth. She continued to sing:

_Elsa, I will protect you  
>I'm right beside of you<br>You will be safe and sound  
>There won't be harm around<em>

_No need to have fear_  
><em>It makes you special, dear<em>  
><em>This power's a part of you<em>  
><em>We will be going through<em>

_Remember I love you,_  
><em>just the way you are…<em>

Idun looked down and saw Elsa fast asleep. She smiled and stood up, cradling her daughter. She walked out of the bedroom and towards Elsa and Anna's room. As she approached the door, her husband walked out.

"I was just saying a quick good night to Anna," he said.

"Is she still asleep?" Idun asked.

"Yes. How's Elsa?" he asked.

Idun looked down at her sleeping girl. She gave the king a sad look.

"She's traumatized from tonight," she said.

Agdar gave her a sad look in return. Idun walked into the bedroom and laid Elsa on her bed. She tucked the blankets around her small frame and gave Elsa a soft kiss on the forehead. She then walked over to Anna's bed and gave her a kiss as well. She walked out of the room and shut the door gently and looked at Agdar again. He wrapped his arms around his wife, which she returned.

"Everything will be fine, darling. We will help Elsa, and she will gain control of her powers. Everything will be back to normal soon," he reassured.

"I hope you're right," Idun said.

The king and queen broke from their embrace and walked towards their bedroom, finally calling it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>The lullaby that Idun sings to Elsa is "Elsa's Lullaby" by Ally Bringston<strong>

**Here's the link to the lullaby:** watch?v=TWt6ncqFXzE


End file.
